Rumor Has It
by ame no itteki
Summary: "I know you're the best companion my master can I ask for..." "Ah...Thanks I guess?"


**Notes:** I was going to post this during the weekends but it seemed I failed again...

Anyway, this one is another story of mine that has been collecting dust in my drive. I rewrite some parts so it'd be more bearable to read. Hope you find it interesting!

Sorry if it's a bit confusing as usual –.-'

 **Warnings:** AU, _very_ OOC, hints of Dohko/Shion, failed attempt at humor

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Rumor Has It**_

 **That**

 _ **Athena is a Cruel Goddess who Separates Two Star-Crossed Lovers**_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

It was a fine afternoon in Sanctuary. The day was hot and sunny as usual. There has been no crazy God trying to kill Athena; no Gold or Bronze saints destroying buildings and requiring immediate reconstruction; and especially none of the said saints attempting to put a prank on him yet. Overall, Shion concluded it to be another peaceful day that he rarely got.

He planned to spend the day with his old friend Dohko, catching up to things they have missed during their 243-years separation. The Libra has even came up early and was currently accompanying him in getting ready for the day. Hopefully none would—

" _Master Shion!"_ came a distressed call, followed by a loud bang as his door was slammed open.

Holding back a disappointed sigh, the former Aries saint turned to face his dear student. "Yes, Mu. What's it?"

He was in the middle of dressing into what Dohko called as his Pope robe, and the young Gold Saint has simply barged in without knocking. It was almost unusual for Mu to do so, and coupled with the distressed voice the young man has used before, has made the golden-haired man worried for his student.

When the lilac-haired saint hasn't even moved from his spot near the door, the newly restructed Pope grew concerned. Mu has simply stood here, looking with him and Dohko with wide eyes and mouth partially open in a silent O. It was like his student couldn't believe what he was seeing. That was weird. Mu has seen him and Dohko together many times, and he didn't think today's situation was any different.

"Mu?"

He was about to approach the Guardian of First House when Mu suddenly looked at him with teary-eyes and abruptly run to hug him.

Shion froze. It's not that he didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. He has plenty experiences (and practices) after partially raising the Gold Saints, and Mu in particular, by himself. But it was an entirely different matter when his grown-up student has suddenly run to hug him like he was still a five-year-old.

Sending a pleading look to Dohko's direction, the Pope glared as the brown-haired man has simply shrugged and mouthed, "Well, he is your student."

How helpful.

He would surely make the man pay later. Being a Pope over his best friend did have its perks after all.

But for now, he turned to the young man in his arms and decided to console him like he did to Mu's five-year-old self.

"Sshhh...It's okay. I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong." Shion pat his student's head reassuringly.

"Master Shion, I'm really sorry for taking so much of your time to train me. If only you didn't have to take care of me all the time, surely you would have all the time you needed for yourself."

Mu then turned to Dohko, who fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably under the current Aries' hopeful eyes.

"Roshi, please take care of Master Shion. You have my blessing. I know you're the best companion my master can I ask for. You two have always complemented each other. Don't worry, I won't let anyone ever separate you from each other again."

...

Silence ensued as the two older males were momentarily stunned by Mu's sudden confession.

Dohko strached his head in confusion, not really sure if he understood what the young ram was trying to convey. In some sense, the Libra still remained the same as his clueless self 200 years ago. "Ah...Thanks I guess?"

Shion, on other hand, was a different matter altogether. The older Aries clearly didn't miss what his student was trying to say, "What do you mean by that, Mu?" He asked, voice colder than Aquarius' ice.

Mu opened his mouth to answer when Virgo Shaka's smooth voice cut through the room, "I'm sorry for intruding Holy Father, Libra Dohko." He walked calmly to the astonished trio. "But I have some urgent business to settle with Mu. If you would excuse us?"

At the small nod he received, the blond Indian gave a soft "thank you" before dragging the current Aries away by his arm.

The two ancient warriors looked at the door where the younger Gold Saints just exited before finally looking at each other in confusion.

"Any idea what just happened?"

"No." a careless shrug, "But he is your student, he is bound to catch one or more of your quirks. Aside from the dots that is."

"...Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Dohko? Because I'm sure if you do, I'd not hesitate to continue the 1000-days-wars from where we left off."

His fellow warrior gave him a cheerful grin, "Maybe. But shouldn't the Pope discourage such kind of behavior among Gold Saints?"

The said Pope rolled his eyes, "As if that would stop you. You never treat me as your superior anyway."

"True. So still up with that tea party of yours, or should we head to training ground instead?"

"Well, I think—"

" _Holy Father!"_

"—we better postpone our plan and see what the youngsters want today."

The duo released a collective sigh as they watched the doors were slammed open once again, and this time, admitted the entry of three young men: Leo Aiola, Scorpio Milo, and Gemini Kanon. They also had tears streaming down their face as they run to hug the two ancient warriors.

"We are so sorry, Holy Father." the young lion was nearly screaming in hysteric, "We are sorry, we didn't know."

A hiccup and then Milo was next in line, "Yeah, sorry. We didn't mean too."

"If only we knew, we wouldn't do it before." Kanon was sounding uncharacteristically petulant, like a naughty kid told to ask forgiveness, "So we are sorry."

Witnessing the usual three troublemakers crying and begging for forgiveness have done nothing but troubled the poor old man heart. Shion could feel an incoming headache throb painfully before his eyes as he thought of what kind of damage the trio have done this time. Surely a huge one if their current attitude was anything to go by.

"What—"

" _Aiolia!"_

" _Milo!"_

" _Kanon!"_

This time the Pope was cut out by the caretakers of three troublemakers, namely Sagittarius Aiolos, Aquarius Camus, and Gemini Saga. The trio immediately walked to their respective charge and yanked them to the door.

"We are sorry for the intrusion, Holy Father." Saga bowed, holding his struggling twin securely by one arm. "We will now be taking these three back. Please feel free to continue your... _business_ with Libra Dohko." The last was said with a small flush as the older Gemini dragged his brother out of the room, followed by the other two pairs.

As the door finally closed behind them, the ancient duo distantly heard Aiolos yelling "We are not supposed to disturb them! Do you know how long they have been waiting for—" before the rest was swallowed by the wind.

Dohko turned to his friend with a lost look, "Any idea with what was wrong with all of them?"

Shion shook his head, "No. I'm afraid not."

Unfortunately, the oddity continued until the rest of the week. And it was not only the gold saints who were being uncharacteristically weird. Almost everyone starting from the silver saints to the foot soldier has been acting strange. Not to mention the odd giggles from the maids that always accompanied their steps nowadays.

And, well, it certainly didn't take long before Shion finally has had enough and called for a golden round.

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

"I'm sure that all of you are already aware of the reason I called for all of you today."

The Gold Saints exchanged furtive glances with each other before looking unsurely at the Pope. Standing near the entrance of the throne room, the Five Bronzes, meanwhile, were positively in confusion why they had to be included in a Golden Round all of sudden.

"We would like to know why everyone is behaving oddly these past few weeks." Dohko supplied helpfully, trying to save the younger saints from Shion's chilling glare. He has been subjected to the same glare from time to time, and for a saint who had no control over ice, Shion surprisingly had his own way of giving chills to his opponents."I don't know about Shion but I get the feeling that I am missing something."

The youngsters didn't answer but simply turned their head in guilt. When none of his prized saints did as much as look at him, Shion's gaze immediately landed on the brown-haired teenager who silently tried to make his way out.

"Tenma."

The Pegasus saint jumped and slowly dragged himself to face the former Aries and Libra, mumbling softly under his breath, "For the hundredth time it's Seiya, not Tenma!"

The two ancient saints either ignored or simply didn't hear the brunet ranting about old men always forgetting his name and whatnot as Shion commanded, "Explain."

Sighing in defeat, the proclaimed God Slayer finally answered, "The _Sanctuary Weekly_ always has the hottest gossip of the month, or week, whichever floats their boat."He shrugged, "The newest issue was just released two weeks ago, and it featured a special article about _Two Ancient Warriors:_ _the_ _relationship and beyond_. Apparently, people are happy with your return—especially, the return of an old, I mean new, err...no, I mean the return of a _young_ Pope. After all, the Pope was usually old, ancient, or something along that line. But, with Shion returning in his 18-year-old appearance, needless to say everyone had been going crazy. They are happy to have—"here, the brunet gestured with an air quote "—' _a smoking hot blonde that even younger than the Gold Saints_ ' as the Pope."

Shion colored slightly, apparently not used to receive such blatant compliment, while Dohko had simply chuckled.

"Well, that sounds about right."

"Dohko!"

"But, Tenma," again ignoring the indignant protest of _"I am Seiya!"_ , the Chinese Gold Saint continued, "that still didn't explain why all of you were acting weird lately..." The Libra pointed out, staring expectedly at the younger brunet.

The red-clad teen groaned as he looked at the others Bronze and Gold saints pleadingly. Not only has Dohko called him by that name again, he was also asking the question everyone has been dreading the most. He might be brash and reckless most of the time, but he clearly was not suicidal! He didn't want to be the one to explain that particular information to them. Dohko might find the whole thing funny; but Shion, if his memory as 18th century Pegasus served him right, was the scariest of the two!

Milo didn't even have the grace to look apologetic as he mouthed, "Sorry, kid. He was asking _you_ , so you're on your own here."

"Well, that's I...I mean we, we are not sure that you two really are...are—"

"—you believe the rumors." Shion cut in, face set in a passive. As expected of the Pope, he has finally realized the problem by connecting how the younger saints were acting to the recent gossip mongrel going around Sanctuary. No doubt all caused by the said article about him and Dohko. Only Athena knows what kind of story they must have written to make even the gold saints believed them. "Even though I expect you, all of you, to know better than simply believe such baseless article and rumors without confirming them first."

"Uh, well, you don't exactly give me— _us_ —a way to think otherwise." the Pegasus stammered with a blush, remembering how the article described in great detail about the closeness between the Pope and his Libra saint. About how they apparently realized their feeling for each other shortly before they were forced to part by Athena. About how they endured their separation, conflicting duties and distance, and managed to get back again together. It just all seemed so fitting. "With the way you and Dohko have been acting, joined at the hip and everything. I didn't realize it before with the Holy War at its peak and Alone going all dark-lordly, but now..." sneaking a furtive glance at the ancient duo almost nonexistent proximity, "...I guess I finally understand. You and Dohko are—"

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Chapter Ends_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** Random I know. I didn't really know how to end this one, so sorry if the ending felt a bit forced... But well, hope you have a good time reading it? I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!


End file.
